


The Fight for Beacon Hills

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Series: The Pack of Beacon Hills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is the alpha, Will add more tags as we go, new Hale Pack, takes place well after 6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: Monroe is dead. Peter is in the Wind. the Fox, the Guardian, the Banshee, the Alpha... the Pack of Beacon Hills is on edge, tense in anticipation of a threat so great it may well be the end of their journey. With stakes high, and bodies dropping left and right, the town must rely on their Protectors not just to save them from what lies beyond the preserve, but also from what lies within. This might be the end of Beacon Hills, but this battle-worn town, and the pack that protects it sure as hell isn't going down without a fight.make sure to read the other works in this series to get the full set up, unless you don't really care about the prelude and just want to get into the story!





	1. The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> so this is it! the big chapter fic to round out the story! i may add extra pieces to the series to flesh out some scenes from the pack's past, but here's the beginning of the end. Please feel free to leave a comment with any questions (I try to answer those), concerns, or general statements!

Scott had lost contact with the Tully and Windsman packs this week, and Derek was growing nervous. The former alpha’s network of packs hadn’t failed them before which was why He had sent Isaac, Erica, and Jackson to go check it out and physically restrained himself when Stiles blurted out that he was going too. The Tully pack had trained his spark for a while when it became apparent Deaton didn’t know what he was doing. Their emissary was a good man, but he’d been out of the game for a while before they were all thrown back into it.

“I don’t like that you’re going,” Derek sighed softly to his mate who stood, trunk full of armor on the ground beside him.

“I’ll be fine, Der. I’ve got your two quickest wolves and a half-kanima backing me up. The only way I’d be safer is if Scott or Theo came,” Stiles smiled softly.

“You told me I couldn’t make them,” Derek growled lowly.

“Yes. Because just like you, they’re needed here. Allison isn’t welcome on Windsman land, so you guys get to keep one badass human. The field needs another,” Stiles said. “Besides. I’m not entirely sure I’m comfortable leaving this land so vulnerable by taking even more of its defenders away. Not with the ‘Great One’ dangling over our heads and Lydia’s vision out in the open. I don’t like any of it.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Derek grumbled. Stiles agreed to that before kissing him goodbye and loading up the jeep with the others. With a final wave, they were off towards the missing packs.

“I can’t believe we just let them go,” Theo grumbled beside him. Boyd already wasn’t talking to him. Not since he announced Boyd wouldn’t be able to accompany his mate. He understood, Derek knew, that they’d only be putting the others at risk by staying together, but that didn’t spare the alpha from the full force of the stoic beta’s anger.

“Whatever Lydia’s vision held, we were all in Beacon Hills,” Derek replied evenly. “Which means it won’t happen until we’re all here.”

“Still. The Tully’s have Stiles on speed dial. All of them. If even one was alive, they’d have called him to get in touch with Scott,” Theo reasoned. “I can’t help but feel like we’re sending them straight into a trap.”

“That or the trap is here. Send some of us away, and attack while we’re vulnerable,” Derek frowned.

“With the standing army that is the people of this town? I sincerely doubt it,” Theo sighed before patting Derek’s shoulder and marching back through the front doors of the Hale mansion. Derek stared down the path the car had gone before following his guardian into the house. His eyes immediately flew to his second who was pacing nervously along the floor.

“Stiles will be fine,” Derek assured him. “He’s perfectly capable of handling himself, Scott.”

“I know,” Scott said, but the look on his face made my stomach drop.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

“I—I just lost contact with the Fullerson pack,” Derek’s eyes flashed red as the somber look on the rest of the packs faces finally connected.

“Two’s a coincidence, but the three closest packs to Beacon Hills?” Theo asked.

Derek snapped into action, “Get word to Satomi that she needs to relocate her pack here. They barely escaped Monroe alive, and with them being so close, I’m not going to let them get swept up in whatever’s coming this way. Plus we need the backup. Allison, I need you to call Stiles or Isaac and catch them up on everything. See if they’ll come back.”

“With Stiles in charge and the Tully pack involved?” Scott scoffed.

“That’s why I want them informed,” Derek sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Kira, see if you can get a hold of the Skin Walkers through your foxfire and ask if they’ll back us up. Theo, contact your spies and see where Peter is. We’ll need the power he’s collected. Lydia, get Danny to get Ethan back here too.”

“You know that this will cause a lot of panic, right? We’re closing our ranks. Getting defensive. The other packs will notice.”

“We are on the defensive, Lydia,” the alpha snapped. The anger in his voice seemed to shut them up. Ever since his therapy sessions with Morrell and his relationship with Stiles, Derek had been trying hard not to snap at his pack anymore. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about Stiles and the others, and on top of this other threat… it’s just a lot.

“We’ll reach out to our contacts,” Theo assured before leaving, phone already out and ringing. 

Boyd found Derek after everyone had left for their rooms, deciding the pack house was the safest place for them all, “I don’t like this one bit.”

“Stiles, Isaac and Jackson won’t let anything happen to her,” Derek assured him softly.

“I’m not worried about her. Anything that comes up against them is going to have a seriously hard time getting past a Kanima and a Spark. I’m worried about what they’ll find when they get back,” Boyd sighed.

“It’s a two-day trip.”

“Which means that if the intent was to spread us out, they only have a two-day window. Deaton hasn’t been the same since Morrell died, so I doubt he’ll be equipped to warn us if our wards are broken, and his magic is on the fritz anyway, so I’m not sure I’d even trust it if he did.”

“Shit,” Derek sighed. “This guy is four steps ahead of us.”

“Stiles said something similar. Said this guy mapped out his endgame before we even realized we were playing.”

“My mate is dramatic,” Derek sighed.

“And, unfortunately for us, usually right,” Derek just nodded his agreement. 

“Derek!” The two wolves looked to Liam who stood, wide-eyed in the door. “You need to get in here!”

The alpha exchanged a look with Boyd before walking in, shoulders high and tense as he passed through the threshold, Stiles’ and Deaton’s wards sizzling around his skin as he entered. He followed the sound of pack until they arrived in the den where Scott, Liam and Danny all sat around the latter’s laptop. Derek blanched at the screen.

“Can you take it down?” He asked Danny who just shook his head. “Who’s seeing this?”

“It’s streaming all over Beacon County,” was the tech’s reply. “Everyone’s seeing this.”

“Get Stiles back here now!” he barked at Scott who ducked out of the room, already dialing. “I-if Satomi’s pack is still alive, I need them here, and no one leaves the pack house until we figure out what the hell is going on. Get Melissa and Parrish here too.”

“God help us,” Liam breathed, eyes tearing up as he eyed Lori on the screen, skin peeled away except her face, hair torn out, innards spilling across the forest floor while a faceless hand slashed her throat open. Above her, carved into the wood of a long, oak tree: Beacon Will Fall.


	2. the Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week is either a feat of perseverance or insomnia. not sure which yet, but such is the life i lead. As always, please feel free to leave a comment with any questions(i try to answer those), concerns, critiques or general statements! hope you "enjoy"!

“Derek wants us to come back,” Jackson called up to Stiles and Isaac from the back. Erica tensed beside him but let the tension drop. With the alpha and his second so far, the alpha mate was the final authority. Stiles frowned at Isaac who kept driving. The wolf met his steady gaze and lifted a brow.

“We’re halfway to the first location. We’ll check on the Tully’s and then call Derek and head back if he’s still insistent on it,” Stiles decided. Isaac just have him a reassuring nod and kept driving. Stiles smiled gratefully at his friend. They hadn’t always been close, but now… now, Isaac and Jackson understood him better than even Scott did. Stiles frowned as he thought of his brother. He hadn’t been his best friend in a while. Hadn’t been the same person Stiles had always been there for. Scott was forgetful now. Cynical too. At least, that’s who he was around Stiles. The human didn’t blame him for it. He felt responsible for that day when Scott changed. When Malia and Alec died and Scott lost his Alpha status by killing Monroe after she had surrendered. For a while, Scott blamed him too. They would always be brothers, sure. But best friends… he didn’t think they’d ever be that again.

“Hey,” Isaac nudged him from his thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Stiles grimaced at the sound of his own voice, trying to ignore the way he could feel Jackson tensing and Erica’s worrying stare. He’d seen that second one enough times he could even picture it.

Isaac, though, just smiled and said, “Good” before pulling Stiles hand from where he was chewing at his nails and lacing their fingers together. Stiles felt some tension loosen its grip on him. Erica reached past the headrest to run her wrist across the alpha mate’s neck, scent marking him. The tension faded altogether when Jackson caught his eye and gave him one of his genuine smiles.

They pulled up to the Tully pack house after a few more hours and got out to stretch their legs. As soon as they’d worked out their kinks, Jackson was at Stiles side, making up for not comforting him in his destress, but Stiles had to wave him off.

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Stiles explained at the confused look on the half-kanima’s face. Once he yanked open the trunk the others understood what was at stake. They extended claws and circled the human as he pulled his armor on, removing the pouches from his belt and clicking his containers closed in the back of the chest plate of his armor and pulled his bat from the car and locked it into the clip on his back. He lined his silver gauntlets with throwing knives and tucked ring daggers into the sheaths on his calves. Holstering his pistols, he slammed the trunk.

“No wolves have shown up at the door,” Erica noted. “Want us to take the lead, batman?”

“Isaac up front, Erica and I will take the sides, Jackson bring up the rear,” the wolves nodded, getting into position. Stiles unholstered one of his pistols and holding it down in both hands. The four approached the door with light footsteps. Isaac raps sharply three times against the door.

“Alpha Tully? This is Beta Lahey of the Hale pack. Please open up,” they waited all of three beats before Stiles handed the wolf his gun and picked the lock with practiced finesse before reclaiming his sidearm. He heard the familiar *snikt* of claws being unsheathed. Isaac pushed the door open and stepped forward. Erica and Stiles followed closely behind fanning out. Stiles clicked on the flashlight under his gun. The wolves might have night vision, but he certainly didn’t. He should really consider building something into the eye slots of his helm. 

They stood in the entryway for a minute before splitting up. Isaac moved forward towards the den, Erica right to the Kitchen, Jackson down to the basement, and Stiles up the stairs to the rooms. FBI training Kicked in as he checked each room whispering a soft “clear” to his packmates so low only a werewolf would here. A flicker of movement caught his eye. He trained his gun on where the shadows had passed.

“Might have something,” he murmured, bypassing a few doors to the back of the hall. He heard the creak of rusty hinges behind him and immediately turned to face an open door. One of the four he hadn’t opened himself. Footsteps echoed from another room behind him. A chill crawled up his spine as he approached the open door, sliding into the room and scanning it. Nothing. He checked the closet, under the bed, everywhere. Nothing. Stiles cursed quietly and left the room, checking the other rooms he’d let slide in his distraction. Finally, he got to the area the movement had come from. Stiles tried the door handle. It clicked, barely budging. The human sighed harshly and slammed his heel into the door, breaking it down and meeting a pair of golden, glowing eyes.

“Thomas,” Stiles breathed, lifting his helm so his face was exposed.

“’Iles!!” the ten-year-old sobbed, jumping into his chest. Stiles holstered his sidearm and embraced the kid, chuckling softly before pushing him back a little.

“Tommy, where’s your alpha? Where’s your pack?” Stiles whispered. The boy only sobbed harder.

“Stiles! Get down here!” Isaac said. Stiles picked tommy up, flicking the light on his knuckles on to light their way. Stiles deposited the boy in the jeep before running to meet Isaac and Erica in the dining room. Stiles gaped at what he saw. The long, oak dining table was fully set with food served at every seat. The Tully pack wasn’t big enough to serve every seat.

“The plates, Stiles,” Isaac whispered in his ear, facing away from the table. Stiles closed his eyes and took a breath before looking at the plates. Each plate was filled with food that was cut and lain out in a spiral. The centerpiece spilled crimson liquid that dripped from the edges of the table. There, where the roses would normally be sat the head of Alpha Tully, spirals craved around her eyes. No. spirals carved around the shallow craters that once housed her eyes.

“Revenge,” Stiles gasped. “WHERE’S JACKSON?!”

Isaac looked at him with wide eyes before rushing to the basement. Jackson stood at the base of the steps frozen with eyes wide in terror. Stiles grasped his hand which was cold as ice at his side. Jackson snapped out of it, wolf blood already working to warm him up. Stiles choked back some vomit at the corpses piled on the basement floor, all missing heads and covered in rats and bugs.

“Where are their heads?” Erica asked. Isaac, with a trembling hand, pointed across the warehouse-like basement to the opposite wall. Stiles just pulled his helm from his head completely and buried his face into Jackson’s shoulder, letting loose a sharp sob.

“We need to call Derek,” Erica loosed a shaky breath after she spoke, visibly shaken like the boys. There on that wall, were the heads of the Tully pack stuck to the wall with their intestines connecting them into three distinct spirals connected by the head of the Tully emissary.

“It’s a triskelion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was dark. blame insomnia and a lot of criminal minds binging....


	3. The Disgrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry for the shortness of the chapter. it's mostly set-up, but College is kicking my ass right now. final projects are coming up, and i'm currently at 50 pages of essays i have to write, so i'm more than a little bit of a mess. thank you for your patience, and i hope you enjoy this very short chapter. As always, feel free to leave a comment with any questions (i try to answer those), concerns, or general statements! enjoy!

Sheriff John Stilinski was a disgrace. Not to the town, but to the pack. To his son. But most of all to himself. He stood, now, over the sink, pouring the glass-encased liquor down the drain. He let the bottles glug to emptiness, frowning at the sink. He could do this. AA had helped him get here. It would help him keep it up. He knew it would be hard, but if this would get Stiles to talk to him… acknowledge him, even, he’d manage.

A sudden pounding at the door brought the Sheriff from his thoughts. He furrowed his brow and strapped his gun to his hip before marching straight to the door. Upon pulling it open, he saw his son. He looked angry, but that was standard.

“Can I come in?” Stiles asked, smoothly.

“A-Are you alright? You sound weird,” John asked.

“Can I come in?” he repeats, sounding more like himself this time, “I’d rather not do this out here in the open.”

“Of course!” the sheriff answered, holding the door wider, smiling at his only son and letting him into the house. “What do you need, son?”

“You’re getting rid of the alcohol?” Stiles asked instead.

“Yes,” John smiled earnestly. “I joined AA. I’m getting my life together.”

“You raped me,” Stiles said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“I don’t remember what happened, son,” It was the second time he’d called Stiles son and he had yet to rebuke the moniker. “Only you and Scott know that.”

“Right. I should go find Scott,” Stiles said. “If you want to have sex with me, you can.”

“What?” John’s eyes widened. “Wh-No, I wouldn’t.”

“Yes, you would,” Stiles face is carefully blank… John wondered if it was a mask hiding a trick from the Hale Emissary. “Once this threat is dealt with, you can.” With that, the boy left, closing the door softly. John let loose a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and immediately went to the phone.

After a few rings, a woman’s voice answered, “John?”

“Stiles just visited me,” John answered Melissa.

“That’s great. Did you tell him about AA?” The nurse asked. she was the only one still talking to him.

“Mel… he looked like Stiles… he sounded like Stiles,” John listened to her sharp intake of breath. “That wasn’t Stiles.”


	4. the Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, another rushed chapter, but it furthers the story. i can't imagine going more than ten chapters on this? maybe there'll be more but that's a decision for another day. Please feel free to leave a comment with any questions, concerns, critiques or general statements! i'd really appreciate it!

“Love?” Derek stood in the door, nervously fidgeting with his hands. “Are you alright?”

“You know,” Stiles said, “a few years ago, you’d probably just slap me upside the head and tell me to get a grip.”

“We’ve come a long way,” Derek nodded, walking up behind his mate and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “I can still shove you up against a wall and threaten you if it makes you feel better.”

“Maybe later,” Stiles whispered. “How’s Tommy doing?”

“He’s taken to Jackson pretty fast, actually,” Derek replied. Stiles chuckled in response. Kids practically tripped over themselves to spend time with the half-kanima, but Jackson couldn’t stand kids. Stiles always said his opinion would change when he had his own. The jackass couldn’t disagree.

“You’re gonna have to give him pups eventually, Sti,” Derek smirked.

“Yeah, maybe after we have ours first,” Stiles laughed. Derek puffed out his chest proudly at making his broken mate laugh again. Stiles laugh cut off quickly, “Wait, that’s assuming you want pups, I don’t want to assume… like, if you don’t want kids, I completely understand, especially with your history—I MEAN—”

“Stiles,” Derek silenced him with a soft press of lips. “Of course I want kids with you. After we deal with this threat… after the wedding. Before Theo’s wedding, though, because if we don’t upstage them, it’s going to be a problem.”

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, can they conceive?” Stiles asked. “Because they’re mates, but neither have magic.”

“They cannot,” Derek smiled at the spark. “And I guess you already have a potion ready to fix that if you need to?”

“You get me,” Stiles snickered, glancing towards his wrapped gift he had fixed up a week ago for their packmates wedding which wasn’t going to be for another year and a half. “Come on, let’s go give Jackson a reprieve.”

“Oh, Erica already did. Jackson and Isaac are on their way up now. Liam and Theo are… doing their thing,” Stiles shuddered at that, “and Scott is on the phone with his mom.”

“Everyone else?” Stiles asked cautiously.

“Fortifying the town with Deaton. Strengthening your wards,” Derek informed softly.

“Shouldn’t we be there for that?” Stiles asked.

“We’re staying in today, love.” 

“Damn straight,” Jackson said from the doorway, looking slightly miffed. “Derek, that kid needs to learn to control his fucking claws!”

“Keep it down, Jacks. Kid has super hearing too,” Stiles chided. In answer, Jackson slammed their door, and tapped the soundproofing rune carved into the side. They could still hear outside, but no one could hear them. 

“Do you feel okay?” Isaac asked Stiles.

“Better than the car ride back,” They had gone to both pack houses, and the second was honestly worse than the first. “You?”

“Getting there,” Isaac answered. Jackson just scoffed and plopped himself onto Derek’s bed, earning a growl from the Alpha.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Dude, we have threesomes and foursomes on this bed. Regularly. I can fucking lay in it.”

“He’s kinda right, babe,” Stiles snickered, quieting the alpha’s growls with a long, languid kiss turning his rumble into more of a purr.

“So what’re you guys discussing?” Isaac asked, jumping on the bed beside Jackson. Stiles squeezed his mate’s hand to calm him.

“I made a potion so Liam and Theo can have a kid,” Jackson choked on his own spit at that.

“You can DO that?!” He exclaimed before looking at Isaac. “Will you have my kid?!”

“I already agreed to have yours, Jackass. Just after Derek and I have one,” Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend’s theatrics.

“Yeah, but this changes things! I mean, kind of. I just don’t want to step on Derek’s toes if it can be avoided,” Jackson mumbled.

“Well, you’re not fucking me,” Isaac scoffed. Jackson hit him in the face with a pillow before the boys started arguing

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted, “is the alpha mate. Just like the alpha, his bond with the pack compels to give himself fully to his packmates. While he might feel protective and jealous with me, and I can’t explore others sexually without his presence, he is also compelled to sate his packmates. It’s just the way the bonds work.”

“But that’s not fair to you,” Jackson hesitated.

“I grew up in a house full of werewolves. Love is much more than just sex, Jackson,” the kanima’s nervousness faded. Before he could look fully relaxed, though, the three wolves had snapped their heads to the door, Derek opening it for Scott who looked freaked out.

“You… you can’t clone yourself, can you?” Scott asked Stiles.

“N-no. I could only do that if I submitted to my spark,” Stiles answered. “All I can do without submitting is manipulate ash and sliver, get pregnant and infuse magic into potions and wards, why?”

“We may have a prob—” they were cut off by Erica’s scream. The wolves bounded down the stairs, Derek already in fully shifted by the time he entered the den to see Tommy on top of one of his first betas, digging his claws into her neck. Derek had his teeth around the back of the boys neck before Stiles had even entered the room and threw him into a wall. Stiles, seeing Tommy slam into the wall, was quick to throw a line of mountain ash around him. That didn’t stop the door from bursting open and the ash from scattering. Derek looked to the door in shock.

Stiles’ eyes widened, “It’s me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i'm aware it's not my best writing, but it's mostly filler anyway, right?


	5. The Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god finals are finally fucking OVER. sorry it's so late (blame professors and school and me, kinda). As always, please leave a comment with any questions (i try to answer those), concerns, suggestions, complaints, or general statements!!

Stiles felt a long, scaled tail wrap around his waist, pulling him back. He rolled his eyes but let Jackson and Derek step in front of him. He was unarmoured, so it wasn’t like he could hold his own against whatever this was.

“It’s you?” not-Stiles asked from the doorway, staring right between the two wolves where the real Stiles was summoning the mountain ash from around the house. “I-It’s too soon for this fight. Consider yourself lucky.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Stiles snarled, forming a solid staff from the mountain ash and spinning it behind his back.

“Baby magic,” the doppelgänger snarled, waving his hand with a careless air. The ash dissolved back into its raw form, falling from Stiles’ hands. “Come, Tommy. We have business to tend to.”

“Yes ‘tiles,” the boy yipped, hopping towards the other Stiles. “We’ll meet again.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Stiles snapped, silver and ash swarming behind him and slamming the door shut. Not-Stiles’s eyes began to glow golden.

“You don’t want to pick this fight, Stiles,” he grinned, lifting a hand. The wind began to pick up around them.

“We’ll see about that,” Stiles said, but Jackson put himself in not-Stiles’s way.

“Our whole pack is on the way. You really think you can take all of us?” Jackson asked. “I would leave if I were you.”

“We’re not about to let him—” Stiles began.

“Go,” Derek interrupted, now in human form. “Before our pack returns.”

“Your just as pretty as my Derek,” Not-Stiles grinned wickedly. “I doubt you’re as perfect, though.”

“Agree to disagree,” Stiles said. The doppelgänger narrowed his eyes and rose his hand again. This time, though, shadows rose from the floor and swallowed him and Not-Tommy. When the shadows returned to the ground, they were both gone.

“Stiles, I need any information you have on doppleängers or changelings…any shifters that can take on other forms,” Derek said.

“What about—”

“Now,” Derek snapped. Stiles knew better than to argue, and swiftly ran up the steps, Isaac right behind him, already on the phone, explaining the situation to the others. Stiles slipped into Derek’s office. It was a large room with two desks, one for Derek which was decked out with a desktop and keyboard. Then there was Stiles in the coroner which had his laptop, mouse, and a pile of books. The walls were lined with other volumes he’d collected or Peter had found and gifted him. 

“Stiles, slow down,” Isaac lightly gripped the smaller man’s arm and held him back before he could make a bee-line to the desk. Stiles looked back up at him

“We don’t have time.”

“Yes,” Isaac said instead, breathing deeply. Stiles unconsciously matched the breath. “We do, so take a breath and grab the books you need. I doubt Derek’s going to let you out of his or Scott’s sight for however long this shit lasts. I, personally, think their time could be better spent doing something important.”

“Like protecting your scarves?”

“Dumbass,” Isaac scowled. Stiles chuckled but followed Isaac’s direction and took a small breath. Isaac rubbed a small circle into his upper arm. When the tension had finally left the Spark’s shoulders, Isaac nodded towards the books. “Grab what you need.”

Stiles turned and grabbed all the books he could find on what Derek wanted. When he turned back around, the Alpha stood in Isaac’s place.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that,” Derek said in place of a greeting. “And I definitely shouldn’t have negated your order to fight.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t have snapped at me,” Stiles narrowed his eyes for a moment before he softened. “But you made the right call. That other me… his magic felt off. It was a lot like mine, but something was enhancing it. He was too well focused to have submitted to the Spark, but there was still something off. We need to figure out what it was before we fight him or any of the others.”

“Yeah, apparently he has another Derek, and apparently they have Tommy too…” Stiles chuckled. “Honestly, I thought we were done after the whole Monroe fiasco. We lost so much.” 

“We also got Allison back, Stiles,” Derek said.

“And then we lost her again. And Chris…”

“Chris is finally happy. This is Beacon Hills. Let’s be glad he found happiness here,” Derek silenced any further protests with a long, languid kiss. Stiles sighed and nodded, burying his face into his alpha’s neck.

“Let’s get these downstairs so you, Theo, and Lydia can figure out what we’re dealing with.

“Derek! Get down here!”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Stiles shouted. They bolted down the stairs and met what was quite a surprise. Not necessarily a bad one. Just a strange one.

“Erica, get me my medical supplies,” Stiles whispered as he rushed over to the wounded beta. Standing there, now leaning on his shoulder, was Peter fucking Hale, covered in cuts and long gashes leaking black liquid. This just got much worse


	6. The Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next one! Was watching a ton of Code Black, so forgive the hospital-y chapter! as always, please leave a comment with any suggestions, questions, complaints or general statements! enjoy!

Theo walked into the Pack House to complete and utter chaos. Erica ran up to him and threw his scrubs right at him, almost catching him in the eye. “Stiles needs you in the med room, now.”

“God, do I wish you were the kind of doctor Stiles is,” Theo groused as he shed his clothes and climb.

“Or an actual surgeon? That’d be nice right now,” Lydia grunted. The others in the pack were running around, trying to assemble Stiles and his murder board with pictures of the pack and their strengths and weaknesses.

“He’s an ER doctor with a surgical residency under his belt. He’s practically a surgeon already,” Theo groused before bursting into the sanitation room and sudding down. When he entered the room, he froze. Stiles was currently working over a still-bleeding Peter fucking Hale.

“Theo, I need four catheters and some fluid NOW!” Right, Stiles was in ER mode. The beeping of the monitor was horrifying as it went wild. A quick glance told Theo all he needed to know. Blood pressure was dropping too fast and there were too many wounds to tend to. The instant Theo came rushing over, Stiles took one of the catheters and plugged it into one of the wounds.

“Push the fluid now,” He ordered.

“Pushing the fluid,” Theo repeated. They repeated the process in three of the other wounds.

“Get more of the pack,” Stiles shot Theo with a fierce glare. The Chimaera didn’t hesitate to get out of the room. He knew Stiles would do what he could alone, but honestly, it wasn’t easy without help. That’s what Theo was for, and that was fine for an alpha attack or a witch jostling all of anyone’s major organs. But something had attacked Peter, and he wasn’t healing in the slightest.

“I need four unlucky souls to scrub up,” Theo growled loudly. “Lydia, Isaac, Jackson, and Kira, with me now!”

Theo took a brief moment to peck Liam on the cheek before they rushed back into the med room. Theo ordered everyone to scrub up before they entered the tiled room that was now more red than white.

“Please tell me you have Jackson,” Stiles said, not taking away from the now open flesh and organs within.

“Right here, what do you need,” Jackson asked, snapping his glove.

“Take that off and get me some venom,” Stiles said. “Theo, I need suction.”

“Suction,” Theo responded, soaking up the blood as Stiles worked to repair the damage.

“Stiles, I’ve got the venom, what do you want with it,” Jackson held out a vial.

“Second drawer, brown liquid, 2 from the left bottom row. Mix them together, and then give it to Isaac. After that, get out. Your hands shake too much, and I don’t need overcrowding in here,” Oh, so he’s getting to the agitated stage, Theo noted.

“Lydia, Isaac, make yourselves fucking useful!” Stiles growled. Isaac and Lydia looked at each other in confusion.

“Sti, they’re not trained,” Theo reminded softly as the two worked. Stiles just rolled his eyes and fumed, “Lydia, I need an ultrasound, and Isaac, I need you to be ready to inject that liquid into the saline drip. There’s a small nozzle on the drip. You stick the needle in there, and as soon as you can, you slam it.”

“Slam it?”

“Push the fluid through as hard as you can, as fast as you can,” Theo clarified and smiled at Isaac’s nod. 

“Stiles, what do I do with the machine?” Lydia asked. 

“smear the fluid over his heart and rub the machine over it until you have a clear picture,” Stiles instructed. “Isaac?”

“Slamming it,” Isaac responded.

“Jackson, I need an ETA on Melissa and Dr. Geyer. Give it to me over the intercom. Out of my operating room, now,” Stiles instructed.

“Sti, that door’s been opening and closing, this isn’t sterile enough to be an operating room,” Theo whispered so the others couldn’t hear to well. That being said, they’re two wolves and an annoyingly perceptive banshee. They heard.

“Well, it’s about to become one. Fluid around the heart. It’s probably blood leaking from a puncture in the heart. Probably caused by that bone,” Stiles nodded his head towards the monitor. Theo blanched. Stiles looked up at him. “Theo, if you need a minute take a minute. I need that ETA!”

“Twenty minutes,” Jackson’s voice calls over the intercom.

“He doesn’t have twenty minutes,” Stiles mumbled. “Isaac, Theo?” he took a minute to stop stitching and look at the two who had widened eyes. In a completely calm voice that scared Theo more than anytime he’d ever seen Stiles, he said, “I need you both to take a breath, and garner some nerves. We don’t have time to wait for Jack and Melissa. We don’t know why Peter isn’t healing, and odds are he won’t for a while longer because that liquid I had you slam has slowed down his blood flow and heartbeat as well as paralyzed him. We need to go in for surgery now. Lydia, I need you to find Peter’s blood supply in the freezer. It’s going to be on you to keep a steady blood transfusion going.”

“I can’t—"

“You don’t have a choice,” Stiles cut her off, firmly but calmly. “Theo will talk you through the basics while we begin the operation. Isaac, you need to follow my instructions carefully. Theo’s an RA, so he can guide you, but you cannot stray off from either of our instructions. Don’t be a hero here.”

Theo looked at the other two who both seemed scared as hell. A quick glance to the surgery window showed Derek hugging himself, on the verge of tears. He looked devastated, and Theo wanted nothing more than to comfort him. But a quick look at Stiles revealed how badly he needed help. He was barely kept together. He didn’t think Isaac or Lydia would notice, they were too blinded by fear, but he saw clearly the light shine to his eyes and the furrow in his brow.

“One more thing guys,” they looked up to the man who was nothing like their Stiles. His eyes crinkled in what was probably a forced smile behind his mask. “Remember to breathe.”

Theo obeyed immediately, and they all set to work. He didn’t miss Isaac’s flinch at the rough crunch of Peter’s chest cracking open. He didn’t miss Derek’s either. About five minutes in, Peter began crashing.

“Shit, Lydia, I need you over here, now,” Stiles snapped.

“But the bloo—”

“NOW!” Stiles shouted. Lydia practically ran over to his side. “Alright, so I’m about to do something pretty risky. His heart is failing because there’s a hole in it. We’re going to essentially force blood into the opening. What I need you to do for me is get your hands under his heart, and on my go, gently massage it until you feel a beat, do you understand?”

“Ma-massage his heart?”

“Lydia, if you can’t do this, tell me now,” Stiles said.

“I—I can’t,” She whispered.

“Then leave. Get me Jackson again,” Stiles nodded to the door. Jackson, already in the observation room was in immediately with gloved hands under peter’s slowing heart.

“Massage gently?” Jackson grimaced at Stiles’s nod.

“Alright…” back to calm Stiles apparently. Theo found it all a little jarring, but he was doing a ton of other work he kept one ear out as Stiles and Jackson got his heart beating again. Unfortunately, that caused a rush of blood to flow through the parts he was working on.

“Isaac, I need suction here,” Theo said. The beta was quick to provide it. He heard the buzz of someone accessing the sanitation room but didn’t have time to look as he began to reroute blood flow to a safer location. The door opening and two sets of rushed footsteps brought Melissa and Dr. Geyer to his sides. Theo finally loosed a breath, “Isaac, go wash up, alright? You’re about to become more harm than good.” 

With Dr. Geyer and Melissa there, Theo could finally go back to doing a nurse’s job. Three hours later, they finally leave the med room, covered in blood and exhausted. Geyer had been called away on an emergency, but Theo watched Melissa and Stiles work tirelessly. When they finally left the sanitation room in clean clothes, Theo said, “All we can do now is wait.”

“There’s something else we need to talk about,” Derek said gravely.

Theo cut him off before he could finish, “I’ll stay to talk about it, but Stiles and Melissa need sleep.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles insisted, but the drooping eyes did little to help his case.

“Sure you are, buddy,” Scott smiled up at him before scooping him up in his arms. Melissa just smirked when Stiles snuffled and fell asleep in his old best friend’s arms. No matter how big their falling out, that sight was still familiar to the mom and to Theo. Medical school was tough for Stiles, and Derek couldn’t always be there but Scott was. And now Theo stood their watching a broken friendship standing right beside the boyfriend who was terrified a night terror would interrupt much needed sleep.

Stiles would be fine, Theo reminded himself. He always was, and Theo didn’t owe him anything. It was a new mantra. One that was growing excessively necessary.

Once Melissa and Stiles were safely in a room, and it was evident Scott wasn’t coming back, Theo rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes and said, “So what more do we need to discuss before I sleep.”

“Danny’s been checking surveillance. We have a serious problem,” Derek sighed. Lydia handled Theo two photos.

“They’re not clones,” she said quietly. In the photos were Stiles and Theo. Stiles was sitting atop the nematon, nine ebony tails curled around him with Oni surrounding him. The other Theo, though, made his heart stop. He was staring straight at the camera as if he knew his other was watching. His eyes glowed a bright blue, and smoke swirled around him. This Theo was not a failure for the Dread Doctors. That Stiles was never cured of the Nogitsune even when his spark developed. Theo looked up at Allison who was staring blankly at the back of the photo that had Stiles on it. She wouldn’t even move.

“What the hell are they?” Theo asked.

“They’re us… but not. They’re the pack you dreamed of back then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk how you guys feel about Stiles being a doctor. usually, i try to make him an officer or an agent, but i felt like in this world, he would try to be different from his dad, but i still think he would be wanting to save people, and we know he thrives under pressure, so ER doctor it was! i hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to comment!


	7. the Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late! it's not the best chapter, but it's the most plot-advancing, so there's that. please leave a comment with any questions, suggestions, concerns, complaints, or general statements!!!

“You won’t shut us out again, Stiles!” the Nogitsune inhabiting the other Stiles’s body screamed as he squeezed Stiles head between his hands, pouring his dark magic into the boy’s body, flies swarming around the pair, the bigger ones biting at Stiles’s pale flesh. “Let us in!”

“Let them in,” the Beast purred in his ear. “My mates want in, Stiles. Let them have you…”

The huge, scarred wolf growled threateningly at Stiles beside them as well. The Nogitsune grinned at the wolf’s rage, “See, even the wolf you call a mate wants you to join us.”

“Not. My. Derek,” Stiles grunted out. The Nogitsune all but growled and squeezed harder, forcing his dark magic to flow through Stiles painfully. The spark screamed as loud as he could, tears flowing from his eyes. The magic eased up after they were sure Stiles would keep quiet.

“Just let them in, Stiles,” Theo licked the shell of the boy’s ear. “You know your pack is going to lose. If you just let them in, you can all join us. Double our forces. We’ll be unstoppable.”

“S-Sc-Screw….You!” Stiles bit out.

Theo groped his ass through his jeans, “If this is anything like my mates’, I just might.”

“Probably a little loser,” Stiles grinned through heavy breaths. “Derek’s much bigger than you.”

“Baby?” Theo smirked up at the Nogitsune. The monster just nodded and let his magic flow freely like a thousand shards of glass digging through Stiles’s veins. His subsequent wail could rival Lydia’s, and when the pain subsided, Stiles lost all consciousness.

5 HOURS EARLIER

Stiles stared at the board set up with all of their faces and surveillance images procured by Danny. He frowned as he thumbed his own, he had a scared wolf as big as Derek at his side, held next to him by a chain around his neck. It was held loosely by Scott who stood slightly behind Stiles to the left.

“Nogitsune’s in charge,” Theo interrupted Stiles thought process. He hesitated for a moment before asking, “A-are you okay?”

“No,” Stiles answered. “You?”

“The Beast is back after spending I spent years making up for and forgetting that part of me. Ok and I aren’t even in the same realm,” Theo chuckled.

“Please, god, don’t mention realms. I still can’t get past this multiverse bullshit,” Stiles groaned, “Here, come with me. I have something for you.”

Theo gave him a quizzical look, but Stiles just shook his head and grabbed Theo’s hand, leading him to Stiles’s bedroom. Stiles opened his closet and dug through to the small box at the bottom. He sighed and handed it to Theo, “It was supposed to be a wedding gift, but with Lydia’s vision, and this new fresh hell, I just figured…”

“Liam and I could use a pick-me up?” Theo asked and ripped the paper off the sides before pulling out the vial.

“Pregnancy potion,” Stiles shrugged. Theo’s head shot up, eyes wide. “I don’t know which one of you bottoms, but—”

“Liam,” Theo answered the question Stiles didn’t ask. Suddenly, the Chimaera’s eyes welled up in tears, and he let out a shocked chuckle. “Sorry. Too much information? H-how?”

“A lot of faith, trust, and pixie dust,” Stiles smirked. “That and I have an extremely powerful spark that helped me get some rare-ish ingredients.”

“Is it—Is it permanent? Like… can we have multiple kids?” Theo asked.

“Didn’t peg you as a two kid kind of guy,” Stiles chuckled. At Theo’s suddenly disappointed look, Stiles rushed to fill in, “But I got enough material to make thirty potions, and I doubt you’ll be having that many.”

“Not thirty, but I don’t want to stop at two,” Theo grinned, a sob shaking through his body. “I….I have to talk to Liam about it, of course… but—”

“I’m sure he’d be happy to start a family with you,” Stiles grinned. “But if you upstage our wedding with some dramatic bullshit—”

“No promises, bro.” Theo patted Stiles on the back. They shared a laugh when Stiles suddenly sobered up.

“Just hope I survive that long,” he loosed a mirthless chuckle.

“Don’t think like that,” Theo scolded softly

“Can’t help it,” Stiles shrugged. “I just—I’ve been so happy with Derek for the past few years, and I don’t want to lose it, but… It’s Beacon, you know? It’s like us staying here is begging for something bad to happen. I don’t know. I was just finally getting comfortable with this kind of happiness when all of a sudden, the Nogitsune is back. The worst part of my life just pops in in to remind me that this whole life we’ve built with each other is dependent on if we can survive even living here.”

“Stiles…” Theo said, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, I promise.”

“Scott said the same thing,” Stiles chuckled. “I don’t know… I’m just scared.”

Theo sighed and stood up, “Come on, I’m taking you out. We’ll hit up the diner!”

“You sure it’s a good idea with the anti-pack hanging around?” Stiles asked hesitantly, but the hope in his eyes was enough for Theo to push forward.

“You’re the strongest person in this pack, and I’m the best fighter. We’ll be fine,” Theo chuckled. “C’mon. let’s go before Derek realizes and tries to kill the pair of us.”

Theo put the potion back in it’s box and carried it with him downstairs before setting it on the kitchen counter and leading Stiles out to his own car, a new Rav4 that he got after the whole pack pitched in almost the complete sum for his birthday. Stiles grinned from the passenger seat as Theo peeled out of the driveway. It was a short drive down a backroad to the city. They were about halfway there, when a blue jeep slammed into Theo’s side, sending them tumbling over and over until the car hit a tree.

Stiles blinked groggily when he realized he was upside down and unbuckled himself, protecting his head to prevent an injury. Theo looked unconscious, but he wasn’t sure. He tried to summon his magic, but his head hurt too badly. Metal groaned, and the passenger door was ripped open. There, knelt on the ground were two Oni who reached in and roughly pulled Stiles out. Stiles shouted as broken glass scratched at the skin underneath his torn jeans. When he was in the light he looked up and saw Scott grinning down at him. The boy laughed and leaned down, Capturing Stiles’s lips in a biting kiss. Stiles tried to pull away but couldn’t regain enough focus to truly escape.

“Take him to the dark Fox. He’ll love our gift… maybe he’ll even let me play with you,” Scott grinned, eyes glowing red. “After all, I gave up my own Stiles to come here.”

“Sorry for you,” Stiles grumbled, still trying to get a hold of his magic.

“Eh, It’s fine,” not-Scott laughed. “After I killed our pack he fought, and the sex was fun, but now he’s just kind of broken. Think it’s cause I had Liam rape his dad in front of him before I killed them both.”

The flippancy with which he spoke brought a chill to Stiles’s spine, “Creep…”

“Oh, I hope he lets me make you my new cock sleeve. I’ll teach you respect,” Scott grinned.

“My mate will rip you apart,” Stiles threatened as Scott slapped magic-inhabiting cuffs to his wrists. 

“Your Derek? My Derek was an alpha too. He was courting you, too,” Scott grinned. “I chained him down and made him watch the very first time I fucked you. You fought for him, but he died right after. It wasn’t hard for me to beat him. And I’m not even the strongest of all of us.”

“I’m going to kill you myself, then,” Stiles grunted, senses finally returned.

“And you could,” Scott grinned. “But not with those little bracelets blocking all of your magic.”

“I don’t need magic to kill,” Stiles threatened.

“You’d need magic to kill me. So until then,” Scott pulled Stiles to his feet and ground a very obvious erection into his ass. “You better hope the Trickster of Beacon doesn’t let me have my way with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so i'm considering adding more one-shots with the back stories of the Dark Pack. i'm not sure if i want to put them in the main fic or put them as one-shots. If you guys have a preference, let me know!!


	8. the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one's super short... tbh, i'm starting to lose interest in this fic, but i'm gonna try and finish it. idk... i'm really getting into a new idea I have for a different fic, but we'll see what happens. please leave a comment with any concerns, questions, critiques, requests, or general statements! enjoy!

The Nogitsune moaned as the other John released his orgasm inside. Once they’d separated, and Stiles had shot his mate a text saying they’d finally fed off the tortured man, John sat up and asked. “Can I ask how you won back then?”

“We didn’t,” they sighed, cupping John’s balls and massaging, hoping to get another load out of the man. Another guilt-filled, strife-rich load. “We weren’t even as successful as this world’s version of us. Our little Stiles discovered his gifts too soon. He fought me off well enough that Allison and Aiden didn’t die.

“Then how—” John began.

“My mate,” They grinned. “our Theo was smarter than yours. He wasn’t a failure. He turned Stiles. Made him stronger of mind. So strong that he gladly stole our prison and set us free, accepting us back into him. He’s in control now, actually. It’s how he’s so powerful. His spark at the forefront with our powers backing him… it’s exhilarating to say the least.”

“You talk in third person?” John asked.

“Only when we’re telling the story,” Stiles leaned in and whispered, nibbling at his earlobe. “Anyway, my beast and I traveled to other earths. We found one where Derek went Feral. He fucked his Stiles to death. he was all too happy to join another, stronger one who enjoyed a good alpha dicking, and Theo doesn’t mind sharing. We found an unhinged Lydia who her Stiles the night of her rescue from Eichen. It drove her insane. Our Scott… well, he’s particularly twisted. It’s delicious to feed off him, honestly. Our Liam… the bite only enhanced his IED, our Jackson was never killed. He’s evolved. Our Allison killed her entire family and her pack. Our Peter one the fight that night at the Hale House. Our Malia… well, she’s a little more on the wild side. And she’s alive. “Erica and Boyd are Derek’s slaves. They barely even have a brain at this point.”

“Enough,” John said, finally hard again. “I’m gonna fuck you again. In your bedroom this time.”

“Anything you say, daddy,” Stiles grinned. “Do you want us to put up a fight for you?”

John looked so ashamed as he nodded. They cackled and went upstairs slightly ahead of their other father. They looked forward to killing him in the next few weeks when they had finally taken this Stiles’s power or convinced him to bond himself to their Derek. but first… first, he’d kill this John slowly… and he’d feed.


	9. the Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! another short one! i hope you guys enjoy it! please leave a comment with any questions, concerns, critiques or general statements!!

“Hello, my sweet,” Stiles jolted awake to see Scott standing right over him. It took him a minute to realize this wasn’t his Scott. He smirked down at Stiles and leaned over, pressing his lips against the sparks. Stiles thrashed, managing to bit Scott’s lips. He stopped when the alpha just moaned at the sensation. “Oh, I missed your fire Stiles. Mine hasn’t fought back in so long.”

“You haven’t seen fire,” Stiles promised.

Scott just grinned even wider, reaching down and palming his crotch through his jeans, “Promise?”

Stiles just growled and tried to sit up, but Scott just shoved him back down and whistled. Stiles waited a moment before a large wolf entered through the dark doorway beside his bed. Three broken figures came through after, eyes soulless and bodies jerking unnaturally as they moved. Stiles gaped as Isaac, Erica, and Boyd tossed bags on the bed beside him.

“Strip, baby,” Scott grinned, licking his lips. He noticed Derek doing the same with his maw. Stiles didn’t move, and Scott’s eyes widened, “Unless… you want one of us to strip you. Because I promise we will… and we’ll take our liberties with your body now instead of waiting. Theo said he doesn’t care either way.”

Stiles just grumbled and stood up, shrugging his chained wrists in front of him. Scott smiled brightly and snapped the chain while leaving the cuffs intact. He was smart enough to leave the runes intact on his wrists. Stiles just rolled his eyes and stood up, turning and ripping the bags open. He gasped as suddenly a bigger and taller body was pressed flush against his back.

“Put it on, baby,” Scott purred in his ear, grinding his clothed erection into Stiles’s ass as he wrapped his arms around the smaller spark’s waist. The Alpha nipped at his earlobe while Stiles shakily opened the bag, eyes widening in shock as his eyes found the worn fox helm he was accustomed to wearing.

“The Nogitsune wants you wearing this the next time you see each other,” Scott explained softly. “Plus, it’ll help remind me of the fire burning through your veins when I finally fuck that tight little ass of yours.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Stiles snapped.

Scott just laughed, “There it is. There’s that fire. I can’t wait to see it with my cock inside you. It’s gonna be so much better than my Stiles ever was.”

“I’m going to enjoy killing you,” Stiles snarled.

“Even if you do, Derek here needs a new Stiles too,” Scott just grinned. “I just hope you don’t expect to get out of this without being fucked by one of the lovely lads of this pack. Even Theo wants to see what all the hype is. I think Derek’s even considering letting Isaac over there loose on you. He can’t think for himself, and he certainly can’t do much, but he’ll chase pleasure if Derek allows it. We’re all tempted watch a brainless monster fuck you open.”

“Your threats?” “Stiles lifts a brow and turns in the alpha’s arms, wrapping his arms around Scott’s neck, pressing there foreheads together and glaring into Scott’s red eyes. “They mean nothing to me. You, Derek, Theo… all of you are going to die soon. You have no idea what I’m capable of. No idea what my pack is capable of.”

Stiles leaned up and brushed his lips against Scott before purring gently, “When I’m done with all of you, we won’t even need to explain why you all look so similar. Even my pack won’t be able to recognize your faces.”

Scott backed away a few steps, looking unsettled at Stiles’s smirk. Let it never be said that he didn’t learn from his own time with the Nogitsune. He could play the role well. Stiles just rolled his shoulders and started suiting up. If they wanted the fox, they’d get the damn fox.


	10. The Guardian and the IED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight chapter extension. i forgot i need an epilogue and i wasn't planning on including this, but here it is!. Please leave a comment with any questions, concerns, critiques, or general statements!! i really love hearing from you guys! Enjoy!

Theo blinked blearily as he woke up, face pressed against cold tile. With a groan, he lifted himself to his hands in knees, breathing harshly as his body slowly knitted his rips back together. He coughed up a bit of blood. What the hell had happen—Stiles.

He stood up quickly, cringing at the pain that raced through his body. A look around showed the familiar halls of Beacon Hills High School. He tensed as he felt a presence approaching and immediately let his eyes glow and claws lengthen.

“Hello, Theo,” The chimaera cringed as Liam’s voice radiated from the intercom. He knew damn well it wasn’t his mate, though.

“Why the fuck am I here? Where’s Stiles?”

“You’re not really in a position to ask questions, are you?” Liam cackled over the intercom, “Stiles is probably getting fucked five-ways from Sunday by my pack. They’re a horny bunch, and most of them lost their Stiles. Honestly, the only strong Stileses I’ve met have been yours and the Great One.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Theo snapped.

“To have some fun,” Liam smiled. Theo tensed and Liam just laughed “I was lucky enough to mate with Hayden, so I don’t want to have fun that way. Instead, I’m going to hunt you. Peter’s already waiting with some of my pack. If you survive for thirty minutes, I promise we’ll kill you quickly.”

“You sure you know who you’re fucking with?” Theo asked, eyes glowing even brighter in the dark.

“Considering you’re a lesser version of our alpha—”

“Your alpha hasn’t gone through what I have has he? He may have gone through what I did to acquire the beasts powers, but the rest? You have no idea what I’m capable of. What my pack has done.”

“Enough talking,” Theo heard Josh’s voice and smirked, sidestepping an electric fist and ripping the boy’s throat out all in the same movement.

“Game on,” Theo smirked before disappearing into the shadows.

….

It had been an hour, and they were no closer to finding him. Liam was fuming as he stared at two more bodies. Jackson had already shown up to start helping them, clearly pissed he was needed. Liam knew damn well he was the leader of the B pack. He knew admitting he needed help would piss off his pack leaders and that he’d be punished, but he’d underestimated this Theo. He thinks they all had. So far, his old pack was all dead, leaving just Liam, Peter, Brett, Hayden, and now Jackson. The B pack had just four members left.

“Just stay together,” Jackson huffed. “You incompetent morons stand a better chance together. I’ll handle this myself.”

Liam watched in horror as scales sprouted over his skin and his body began jerking wildly. Jackson grunted and gasped as his bones shifted under his skin and screamed when the claws on the tips of his wings ripped through the human flesh to free themselves. The tail protruded slowly, needles sprouting out of the scale as it went until the end when what equated to a scaled mace ended the tail. The Kanima hissed at them before spreading leather wings and shooting down the halls at an unnatural speed before landing on the scales and scampering up them.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Peter sighed, eyes glowing red.

“I’m going back to the security room,” Liam frowned before turning on heel and marching back to the room, knowing his packmates wouldn’t argue. He sat, frowing at the security feeds before her smelled something in the room. Before he could move, his face was slammed against the table, and claws were at his throat.

“I’ll make you a new deal,” Theo drawled in his ear. “I’ll spare your life right now, and you’ll stay in here. When I’m done killing the rest of your pack, though, you’ll lead me and my pack straight to your camp.”

Liam saw red, “If you think for a DAMN SECOND—”

“I figured,” Theo sighed and Liam felt claws rip through his throat.

…

Theo smirked as Liam’s blood stained the keys. He looked around at the monitors. Predictably, the pack hadn’t stuck together for long. He longed for his phone so he could text a picture to his mate of his exploits. He’d been talking for a while about missing the kinkier side of Theo from back when he was still a total dick and slightly evil. Now… now he was exploring his roots. 

Theo used the security feed to take out the three remaining pack members, taking Hayden and Brett out in quick succession. It got more complicated with Peter, though, who had dawned his corrupt alpha form. Theo had practice with corrupted alphas, though. Especially from his time with the dread doctors.

“I’m going to kill you,” peter grinned wickedly and attacked. In a single leap, Theo shifted into his full shift, tearing at Peter’s ankles to bring him down before ripping his throat out with his teeth. Derek would be proud.

He sensed the presence getting ready to attack and dodged just in time for the Kanima to attack. The two beasts circled each other, Theo’s form was smaller than the Kanima and lacked the spikes. He’d have to shift between this more powerful form and his human so he could utilize both the power and the sharper claws.

Jackson spread his wings wide and hissed. Theo bolted forward at the threat, tearing through the leather of Jackson’s left wing, rendering it unusable. While clinging on, he shifted to human, using his hands to cut through the bone and rip the wing off before returning to wolf form.

Jackson screamed as black ichor poured from the wound and he turned to face his opponent again. They clashed in a flurry of fur and scales, tearing and ripping at each other before tossing the other in the opposite direction. Theo breathed heavily and moved to dart forward and found his paws stuck in place. His eyes widened as he saw the blood and venom dripping from Jackson’s claws. He gasped as the spiked tail swung at him and hit him in the side, throwing him against wall. His body, though poisoned, shifted human as his body locked up. He was left facing the ceiling as a now-human and very naked Jackson stood above him. His tail was still there, though, and he lifted it above his head. The ball slowly shifted to a sharp, dagger point with three sections breaking off into different blades. He pointed it at Theo with a grin.

“It was fun,” Jackson smirked. His tail started to shoot forward and Theo closed his eyes, bracing for the impact. He waited for ten seconds, but the strike never came. He looked up, shocked to see Jackson standing with an arrow skewering his eye from the back of his head. Theo looked past him to See Allison standing, loading another arrow, with Derek and Lydia on either side. With a mighty roar, the three rushed forward to take on the Kanima. 

“You fucked with the wrong pack,” Theo gave the stunned monster a bloody grin. “But at least we’ll kill you quickly.”


	11. the Fox and the Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE/NON-CON !!! SKIP TO "THE ALPHA" SECTION TO AVOID  
> I'm not putting it in the tags since it's barely there? it's a paragraph at the beginning and hinted at at the end of the Fox section
> 
> This one is a bit longer, but as it's the second to last chapter before the epilogue, it was necessary. Please make sure to leave a comment with anything you want to say/ask! It really does mean a lot when i get feedback (positive or negative).

They had taken his fox helm from him before they let Scott and Derek loose on him. His pelvic plate laid on the floor beside him while Scott finished within him. Stiles just grunted, refusing to give him, Derek, or Theo the pleasure of seeing him struggle. When Scott finally pulled his knot free, Stiles fell to his knees and panted heavily.

“Get dressed, whore,” Theo grinned, kissing his neck gently, earning a flinch from the spark, “I’m not gonna let anyone fuck you again until we can use your pack’s blood as lube.”

“Uncuff me, and we’ll see whose blood is spilt,” Stiles snapped his teeth in a manner that would make Derek proud.

Scott laughed and eyed his still-naked ass, “Looks like it’s you.”

“You’re going to regret this,” Stiles said calmly as he pulled his pants back up, and cringed as Isaac and Boyd came up behind him in jerky movements to clasp his pelvic plate back on, and strap his helm on over his mussed hair.

“Are they?” Stiles tensed as the Nogitsune rounded the corner, covered in blood.

“Who was it?” Stiles asked, feigning indifference.

The Nogitsune grinned as he approached, cupping Stiles’s neck as he met his eyes through the slits of his mask, “I let him fuck me a few times before I tore him to pieces.”

“Who?” Stiles asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Dear ol’ daddy!” the void grinned darkly. Stiles let out a long breath through his nose, unsure exactly how to feel. He opted for nothing as he could feel the Void trying to suck his strife away. He may have gotten to feed off the pain from his sore ass and the grief of that assault, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to get any emotional turmoil from the Fox. Stiles grinned as the Nogitsune frowned

“What’s wrong? Still hungry?” Stiles smirked. The Nogitsune was cut off from responding when Not-Lydia burst through the tent.

“Liam and his pack are dead. Jackson too,” she said, wide-eyed with her surprise. Everyone seemed shocked.

“How?!” Theo growled, eyes fading blue, and smoke surrounding his body.

“I don’t know! They were in pain… it was slow for a lot of them…. But I all I can see is them taking Theo to the highschool for the Hunt, and then—” she was cut off by a roaring laughter. The pack looked to Stiles in shock as he bellowed with laughter.

“You left your pack alone with the Guardian of Beacon Hills?” He cackled. “You’re all dumber than I thought.”

“Is that so?” the Nogitsune growled.

“It is!” Stiles laughed. “I don’t know why they call you ‘The Great one’ when you’re such a damn fool. You have no idea what we’ve been through! What we’ve learned in the years your pack and mine don’t share would shake you to your core. You shouldn’t have underestimated him.”

“It was a mistake I certainly won’t make again,” the Nogitsune snapped, ripping the fox helm from his head, snickering as it yanked on his skull, earning a sharp shout of pain.

Face-to-face, the two magic-users grinned at each other. The sight of them, and the feel of their magic in the air, even despite Stiles’s restraints unsettled everyone in the room. The two seemed to be having a silent war of minds. They both knew the Void was both empowered and restricted by the Nogitsune. With the demon’s presence, the spark could never take command. But Stiles could give it control. It would easily break the cuffs around his wrists, and he doubted even this pack could defeat its power. However, he didn’t think if he gave it that control, he’d ever be able to take control of his body back.

The Nogitsune was first to break eye contact, looking at Theo and then Scott, “Fuck him as much as you want. When you’re done, cuff his feet and put his weapons in their holsters. I want him fully armed when he’s executed by his pack. It might give them some delicious hope before we feed on their strife.”

“I don’t recommend it,” Stiles chuckled, looking Theo right in the eye, letting loose on the tight leash of his spark just a little so Theo could sense it’s aura.

“Unfortunately, you’re not my mate. Derek?” Theo asked, smirking at the wolf.

“Have your zombies lube him up for us,” Theo smiled wickedly at the defiance resting in Stiles’s eyes. “We’ve got a long time before he needs to be ready to watch his pack die.”

“Do what you want to me,” Stiles gritted through clenched teeth as Derek’s betas started unclasping his armor. Stiles looked towards the bed, eyeing his old bat. He wished it was in his hands. Or fuck, even one of his guns. “But I swear on my mother’s grave, you will die today. Be it me or my pack, you. Will. Die.”

“Keep threating us,” Scott whispered behind him, nipping at the spark’s ear. “It really get’s me going.”

“Enjoy your fuck,” Stiles snarled. “It’ll be your last”

***THE ALPHA***

Derek roared wildly, flipping every piece of furniture he could get his hands on, “I can feel it! I can feel what they’re doing to him!”

“Derek wha—”

“You don’t want to know, Scott,” He snarled, eyes blazing red. Scott just accepted this, moving beside Theo where Lydia and Liam were trying to convince him it wasn’t his fault. Even Derek didn’t blame him, though Isaac and Jackson were slightly cold towards the Chimaera.

“Get Satomi,” Derek ordered Boyd who was holding a crying Erica. “I pulled their location from their Jackson’s memory before he died. It’s forty-five minutes away by car.”

“If it’s so close, we should wait and make a plan—”

“THEY’RE RAPING HIM!” Derek bellowed at Lydia who reared back in shock. Theo looked up at him and started sobbing impossibly harder

“Derek,” Lydia took a step away from Theo, “Stiles is a strong man. He’s stronger than any of us. He survived a one-on-one with Monroe. He single-handedly prevented the return of the Wild Hunt. He burned the Nogitsune alive when it tried to return. There’s a reason people fear that damn Fox Helm more than they fear you or me or even Theo. And do you know what he’d say if he knew we were planning of going up against a Nogitsune and his pack of creatures just as powerful as us without a plan?”

“Guys—” Scott started

“We have the numbers. Theo just killed a strong number of their pack, and we also have Satomi’s help. I’m not going to let them get away with this!”

“Guys!” Scott repeated

“They’re not planning on going anywhere!” everyone was shocked at the sheer volume of Lydia’s voice. It was damn near a banshee scream. “Don’t you get it yet? The only thing this pack wants is to kill US! They don’t give a shit about the two other packs they slaughtered. They don’t even care about the hunters and wolves they sent after us! They’re not like all of the others that had a bigger picture in mind. They only want us dead. And you know if there’s a Nogitsune, there’s a game.”

“Listen to me—” Scott tried again.

“And you know Stiles—”

“SHUT UP!” Everyone balked at Scott as he stood beside Theo. “Stop thinking like a pissed off pack and start thinking like Stiles. We don’t know what their pack is planning. We don’t know their strength, and we have no way of finding out before we come to blows, so what information would Stiles care about?”

“Weaknesses?” Erica asked through her tears.

“We know their weaknesses. They’re ours. Or at least they’re the weaknesses we’ve had at our prime,” Scott shook his head. “He’d want to know why us?”

“Because they want to be the best?” Liam asked.

“Can’t be,” Scott smirked. “They wouldn’t take the risk.”

“Holy shit,” Allison gasped. “He’s starving. Their Nogitsune… it’s dying.”

“How do you figure?” Lydia asks.

“Think about it,” Scott said. “We’re too strong for them to risk going up against like this. I mean, Theo alone took out their whole set of pawns. They’re too smart to take that risk unless they needed to. That’s why Liam was in the security room. To record the chase! So they could show Stiles after they took him. With the spark combined with the Nogitsune… he could probably feed more off more powerful creatures. And Stiles is the most powerful being imaginable… at least, theoretically.”

“So they want to feed off of him… to keep sated? Couldn’t they just kill off weaker packs to feed?” Derek asked

“When Stiles was recovering from the Nogitsune, he was telling me the feeding was like a drug,” Jackson finally jumped in, picking up on Scott’s theory. “It felt amazing, but by the end, he began developing a bit of a tolerance to it. It’s why the Nogitsune slaughtered the hospital. But eventually… Stiles won’t be enough, right?”

“The town,” Isaac said suddenly. “Guys! We have our own hospital room!”

“We know that, Isaac. What does that have to do with anything?” Theo rolled his eyes.

“No! You don’t get it. The town GIFTED us a hospital room,” Isaac said with wide eyes. “We have a police code! We have a memorial for our fallen, and the town council often answers to us! What does this pack have that probably no other multiverse has?”

“A town that’s in the know,” Derek’s shoulders dropped at the realization. “When they’re done with Stiles…. They’ll feed off the town.”

“I’m sorry, but how the fuck does any of this help us?” Theo asked from where he sat. He glared at Scott, “And if you tell me to think like Stiles, I will rip you the fuck in half.”

“They’re desperate,” Scott said, “This isn’t a game to him. For the first time in our lives, we’re up against a desperate Nogitsune. For the first time in our lives, we’re up against a Nogitsune without a plan.”

“So a full frontal assault… You think that’s as far as his plan goes?” Derek asked.

“I bet he’ll even want us caught alive. Feed off Stiles’s strife as he tortures us,” Scott grinned. Before it fell, “Shit. The Beast’s cane was destroyed. We can’t kill it. And the Nogitsune’s a spark. We can’t change it… it’ll starve to death eventually, but who knows how long that’ll take.”

After a beat of silence, Allison shared a look with Derek and spoke up, “The cane wasn’t destroyed.”

“Then where the hell is it?” Kira asked

Derek sighed and looked at the chest that had been robbed earlier that day, “In Stiles’s bat.”


	12. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. two chapters in one night... what's happening to me? oh, right, insomnia. ha. Anywayyyyyyyyy I hope you guys enjoy!!! stay tuned for the short epilogue which will probably be uploaded soon! enjoy!!!! remember to comment if you want!

THE FOX

“Enjoy starving, bitch,” Stiles snarled at the Nogitsune. He was being held on his knees by the Beast’s large black claws.

“Don’t make us gag you,” Scott grinned. “Again.”

After a beat of silence, the Nogitsune stepped out over the water. His eyes flashed and the lake before him froze. Not-Lydia gasped in shock, “Scott… i—It’s my vision.”

“The bodies were them, Lydia. You saw Jackson, remember? Jackson’s not here.” A movement from the other side of the lake stopped him in his tracks, though, as Derek held out their Jackson’s limp body and tossed it to the ground.

“Quit being a little bitch, Lydia,” Malia growled. Stiles flinched at the rumble in her voice. Their Malia had it too, but hers was much gentler. Before Monroe killed her, at least. Seeing her… it was the first time the Nogitsune was able to feed on his sadness

“Yeah. They don’t stand a chance,” Kira greed, raising her sword, fox aura swirling around her. She lost some of her edge, though, when his kira lifted her own blade, and thunder clouds began swirling, bolts of white thunder shot down into her sword every so often.

For a minute, there was complete silence. No one dared move. Then all at once, people were running Derek shifted mid-air into his full wolf as the others joined him in the run. Isaac stayed behind to hold Stiles down, but let it never be said Stiles wasn’t good at what he did. In no time at all, he’d broken the wolf’s grip and shot through the chains at his feed and into Isaac’s head. The wolf spluttered in shock before he fell, black ooze dripping from the open wound.

“At least they die like normal wolves,” Stiles muttered to himself before seeing the glint of something behind the tree line. Something dark, and oh so satisfying.

THE BANSHEE

Lydia had waited behind the tree-line as her pack charged ahead, content to be their ace-in-the hole in case things went wrong. She watched from behind a tree as her alpha and Peter clashed with their Derek. The monstrous alpha was bigger than Derek, and far stronger from killing so many pack members across the dimensions. She saw Allison shooting arrows at her other while Kira took on Malia and herself all alone. For the most part, though, they were winning.

Of course, that didn’t last long. She heard the beast, currently under attack by most of the beta wolves, shout for his mate who was wiping the floor with Scott and Jackson. The Nogitsune nodded, and Lydia blanched.

Suddenly, creatures began sprouting from the ice. The same black monsters that had killed Morrell. She could practically sense the fear from her pack as the beasts looked around and saw their prey fighting.

Knowing the battle was quickly turning against them, she prepped herself to scream when suddenly a pair of hands shoved her into a tree, headfirst. She took the hit but quickly broke the grip and came face-to-face with herself. She met Theo’s eye over the battlefield, and he took it at his que to shout, “NOW!”

Her evil twin looked across the lake in horror as Satomi’s pack rushed from where they had been waiting by Stiles. Leading them was Deaton who had removed Stiles’s cuffs, allowing the spark to join the fight.

“You really didn’t think this through, did you?” Lydia smirked at her twin who smiled as a sword appeared against Lydia’s shoulder.

“Did you?” Noshiko’s voice resonated from behind her. Of course they had Kira’s mom. Lydia turned to face her.

“We did, actually,” Lydia smiled kindly and did what she did best.

She screamed.

The Guardian.

The smiled as the familiar wail of a Banshee sounded over the screams of battle. He was back to back with Liam now, tearing into the black monsters that the Nogitsune had conjured. The black ichor was staining his clothes, when he finally spoke loud enough for Liam to hear over the roar of battle, “By the way, Stiles figured out a way for us to get pregnant.”

“And you’re gonna drop this on me now?” Liam asked as he tore one of the creatures in half.

“Well, seeing as we might die,” Theo shrugged, spinning around to switch sides with Liam and catch one of anti-Allison’s stray arrows and plunge it into the throat of a creature.

“We’re not losing yet,” Liam grunted as he took a slice to the shoulder. It was true, but as Theo turned around, he noticed that they weren’t exactly winning either. The pack was being swarmed by monsters and the other pack. Kira was the only one doing real damage, shooting lighting through the monsters while fighting hard against her twin whose orange aura was no where near as bright as Kira’s. Nine tails protruded from his packmate’s aura, lashing out at the beasts behind her, striking them down with powerful blasts where they slammed against the ice.

Theo screamed as a set of claws slammed into his stomach. He looked up in shock at Malia’s grinning face. Liam shouted his name, but in his distraction, the beasts swarmed, knocking him to the ground.

“Honestly, I don’t get the hype surrounding your pack,” Malia snickered as she raised her other hand, claws poised to strike while Theo stood stunned.

“You should probably learn,” Theo heard Stiles snap behind him as a hole blew out the front of Malia’s skull, spraying Theo with blood and brain. Mountain ash surrounded him, forming into sharp spikes and knocking the monster’s off Liam. But more just kept coming. Theo took a minute to heal as Stiles and Liam defended them. After he was mostly healed, Stiles asked if he was good to which he nodded.

THE FOX

“I made you a promise, didn’t I?” Stiles asked, coming up behind the fake Scott.

“You’re not winning yet, baby,” Stiles flinched at the word but took a step forward, flexing his fingers, laying out a sharp line of ash around scott, and a larger one around the pair of them. Stiles took a few steps forward and lifted one hand. Scott just smirked as mountain ash and mistletoe burned his skin as it climbed up his body, wrapping around his neck.

“Go ahead,” Scott smirked. “Finish it. You’ll never really kill me. I’m a part of you know. My cum’s still in your ass. I saw your limping run. You’ll never be rid of me, baby. Late at night, when your mate touches you, you’ll remember my cock in you. Whenever your best friend or Theo or Isaac touch you, you’ll see us again. You’ll see me. Whenever your brother touches you—”

Stiles cut him off by flooding his mouth with ash and mistletoe. He filled his lungs with the burning magic before deciding it wasn’t enough and adding four identical streams, shooting them into him through his eyes and ears. Once his pack was empty, he let it burst out, leaving only a burning waist behind. The simmering flesh was contained by the ash, leaving just a circle filled with the lower half of a body and still-steaming innards.

Stiles let the ash come back to his pack before whimpering softly and wiping his cheek to catch the falling tears. That’s when his Scott started screaming.

THE FALLEN ALPHA

Scott screamed as Theo speared him on long claws. Before he could fight back, thought, Stiles was at his side, twin swords of solid mountain ash slicing through the smoke and setting him free.

Stiles screamed his fury as he sliced into the Beast. Scott just lied back as ash filled his wounds, pulling out the germs before returning to his brother’s pack. As soon as he had healed, Scott jumped up and Joined Scott’s fight.

“Erica!” Boyd screamed behind them. Scott glanced behind to see the Nogitsune still fighting them off. What was worse, though, was the mountain ash swirling around the field, protecting their pack as best as it could. Scott finally noticed the exhaustion in Stiles’s posture. Without thinking, Scott just yanked the bat from Stiles’s back while he battled the beast and slammed it down hard against the Beast’s collar bone hard enough to slam through the bone. He heard his pack screaming as ash surrounded the bat into a pike, and Scott drove it through the beast’s heart.

“NO!!” the Nogitsune screamed as his mate fell. All at once, the monsters started multiplying, and the pack was overwhelmed. Scott and Stiles looked at each other as Allison’s bow was snapped in half, and Kira was surrounding herself in a dome of lightning.

Stiles met Scott’s eye and grabbed his hand in their old handshake before pulling his helmet off. Scott whispered, “Stiles, no.”

“Tell Derek, okay?”

“Stiles, don’t,” Scott felt a tear drip down his cheek. His plea went unheard, though, as his best friend’s eyes began to glow a shining white and the bittersweet smile fell from his lips. All mirth vanished from his golden eyes. That’s when the first snowflake fell.

THE BANSHEE

With one final scream, Lydia blew a hole in her own head. She scoffed, “I’m gonna need therapy after this.”

She started making her way towards the field, a scream on her lips when she saw the snow beginning to fall. Her eyes widened as the snow covered the ground supernaturally fast. She saw, through the haze of blizzard, a light shining bright above the battle. Then there was the unholy wails of the creatures the Nogitsune had summoned. Lydia screamed as She saw people falling to waves of fire, light, and shadow. They were torn in half, drowned, and burned. Through it all, she saw Kira and Brett herding their pack members away from Stiles as he came face to face with the Nogitsune.

Lydia ran forward, trying hard to reach them. To prevent her vision as she ran through the snow, seeing the other Jackson half buried in the snow right where he was in her vision. She passed severed limbs and the untouched faces of the other pack as she sprinted. When she got halfway across the lake, she saw what she feared most. Stiles was tearing the Nogitsune apart, ripping him to shreds, and screaming words of vengeance.

When the creature didn’t last long, shouting his own curses against the spark for his fallen pack. But not even a nogitsune/spark hybrid could survive the pure magic Stiles was flooding his body with. He didn’t burst open like some of the other bodies seemed to have. He didn’t even fall in a heap. He simply… faded. And the snow stopped. Not through the clearing, only in a circle wide enough that Lydia could see Satomi, Peter, Derek, and Theo circling Stiles.

“Sti,” Derek begged. “Sti, please come back to me.”

“You’ve fought too hard, Alpha Hale,” an ethereal voice answered him. “It’s time for me to take command of this land.”

“I’m not done fighting. And neither is Stiles,” Derek growled. “And if I have to rip you out of him to save him, I will.”

“Stiles,” Lydia murmered

“I wish not to harm you,” the Spark muttered, lifting a hand. Peter rose with it, and he was slammed into their alpha, and they both flew back into the cloud of snow blanketing the area.

“Stiles,” She said, desperately.

Theo was next to get thrown across the field. He held on for longer though, in his full shift.

“Stiles!” Lydia gasped as Satomi went for the attack. Stiles brushed her off, though her needle sailed through the air, cutting into the Spark’s cheek. The wound healed just as it was created, though.

The Spark turned it’s eyes to her and floated forward, stopping about ten feet away, “You long for this one. You don’t have the power to stop me.”

“My entire life people have thought that. They thought I was just the pretty girl. They didn’t think I’d have the power to change anything,” Lydia muttered before straightening her back and rolling her shoulders. “Stiles changed that for me. He saw me when no one else could, and he helped me believe in myself.”

“Your speech means nothing.”

“A long time ago, I was supposed to pull Stiles back from death. I failed him then. I won’t fail him again.”

“What are you—”

“STILESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!”


	13. The Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! the epilogue to the story. i might add more to the series overall, but they'll just be one-shots if i do. I hope you guys enjoyed the story!

Derek stood behind Theo as the man nervously fidgeted with his tie. The alpha placed one hand on the Chimaera’s Shoulder and grinned broadly, adjusting the jacket of his own suit. Theo grinned softly at his best friend and gave his hand a squeeze.

“How’d you do it?” Theo asked.

“Marry Stiles without having a panic attack?” Derek grinned. “Easy, I did it in the hospital room after his week-long come after we all almost died in the middle of a lake. Didn’t leave a lot of room for second guessing, did it?”

“How is he, by the way?” Theo finally looked away from the mirror to face his alpha.

“He’s getting better. He was finally able to be alone with Scott for a while… He misses you, though. Wishes you’d get your head out of your ass and realize he doesn’t blame you,” Derek sighed. Theo chuckled at that.

“I’ve seen him lately,” he argued weakly. Derek just raised an eyebrow, and Theo cringed inwardly. Of course they’d seen each other… they just hadn’t talked. Not for lack of trying, though. Just not on Theo’s part. Stiles had reached out more than a few times, but the guilt… it can be overwhelming.

“Enough about my husband,” Derek grinned. “It’s time to put an end to this ridiculously long engagement. Honestly, I don’t even know why you guys postponed after—”

“After we all almost died, and Stiles couldn’t look half the pack in the eye? Not to mention needing to rebuild our network and cover three times our territory and figuring out how to function together without seeing those monsters again? Everyone could barely touch each other.”

“Well, when you lay it out like that,” Derek sighed. He pinched the bridge of the nose before looking up and smiling. “Better late than never, though, right?”

“Are you guys seriously gonna keep him waiting forever?” Theo jumped at the appearance of a frustrated kanima. Who was glaring daggers at Derek, “Stiles had to sick baby Laura on Liam just to get him to calm down. The kid is jumping out of his skin.”

“Fine. Two minutes,” Derek grunted. “Go.”

As soon as the door closed, Theo started breathing heavily. “I don’t know if I can do this. Fuck. Can I do this? I can do this, right?”

“Theo!” Derek snapped, eyes flaring red. Theo shut up as Derek scowled. “Get your ass out there and marry your god damn fiancé. God knows you’ve made him wait long enough.”

Theo grimaced and nodded, turning on heel and leading Derek to where the rest of the wedding party waited. Laura toddled away from stiles with Lydia’s hand in hers as she carried a little basket with flower petals. They led the way for the party even though Laura kept getting distracted by the smiling faces. Before Theo could even blink, he was staring into Liam’s eyes as he said, loudly with all the pride he could muster, “I do.”

Their first kiss as a married couple was heated and passionate, not unlike the kisses that would follow at the reception and across the country on their honeymoon. It was the kind of kiss they shared after their first child was born and their second was on their way. It was the same kiss that followed him as their son dated Jackson’s little girl. They shared that kiss after tragedies and after triumphs. Because the Pack of Beacon Hills wouldn’t let anything come in the way of their happiness. They wouldn’t bend, and they sure as hell wouldn’t break.

**Author's Note:**

> School has been absolute hell lately, but i'll try to upload once a week. No promises, though, so please subscribe to get emailed when i upload a new chapter!


End file.
